


И в горе, и в радости

by zimovie_zverei



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Werewolves, Witches, little town
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: текст был написан в рамках литературной дуэли в пабликеПервый класс для писателей





	И в горе, и в радости

**Author's Note:**

> текст был написан в рамках литературной дуэли в паблике [Первый класс для писателей](https://vk.com/1klass_pisatel)

Зак привалился к дереву, поморщившись от прострелившей тело боли. Вытащил пустой магазин из пистолета, заменил на новый и передернул затвор. Вознес хвалу инструктору по стрельбе и напарнику Джону, который с неизменным брюзжанием отсылал его в тире чаще предписанного.

Короткого взгляда из укрытия хватило, чтобы убедиться в двух вещах: Джон был все еще жив, так же как и их маг-террорист. Он был стар, безумен и до жути силен. Пережив супругу, почти сразу павшую под градом пуль, продолжал размахивать амулетом и посохом, творя чудовищно мощные заклинания. От разлитой в воздухе магии перехватывало дыхание и пригибало к земле.

Зак перевел дух и, показавшись из-за дерева, вновь открыл стрельбу. Все же этому городку повезло, что их агентство давно наблюдало за этим магом и его семьей, каждый член которой выказывал недовольство законами об ограничении использования магии. Когда маги появились в затерянном на границе штатов городишке и в закусочной на въезде устроили бойню, агенты оказались неподалеку и смогли оперативно прийти на помощь.

Последним выстрелом Зак мог гордиться — ему удалось подгадать момент, когда старец отвлекся на проклятия в адрес неразумной молодежи. Со смертью мага исчезла давящая аура силы и дышать стало ощутимо легче. К тяжело опустившемуся на землю Заку подошел Джон и одобрительно похлопал по плечу.

Агенты прошли мимо тела убитой магички, которой занимались несколько офицеров и бледный судмедэксперт, внутрь закусочной. Там их, вымотанных перестрелкой, усадили за невесть каким чудом уцелевший столик и налили по кружке крепкого кофе. Покивав в ответ на осторожную благодарность, Зак принялся всыпать в свою кружку чудовищную дозу сахара, не в силах думать о чем-то ином. Даже после нескольких встреч в бою с сильными магами прямые столкновения давались ему с трудом. Не иначе как после возвращения домой Джон снова примется наседать на него с тренировками на выносливость. Но пока что тот только неодобрительно поцокал, отобрал сахарницу и взял на себя опрос гражданских.

Отходивший пообщаться по рации с кем-то из своих, шериф вернулся задумчивым.  
— Что-то случилось? — подобрался Джон.  
— Поступил вызов, возможно замешана магия. Внимание соседей привлекла открытая дверь. Когда они подошли ближе, заметили тело.  
— Что ещё? — уточнил Зак, раздраженный неторопливостью, с которой говорил шериф.  
— Рейчел, — обратился шериф к зареванной официантке, что сидела в кругу остальных и без конца комкала передник, — это твой дом.

Молодая девушка громко вскрикнула и прижала ко рту ладонь, смотря на шерифа широко распахнутыми глазами.  
— Нет, нет, нет, — запричитала Рейчел, вскочив со своего места и подлетев к шерифу, — что произошло? Мой муж в порядке?

Не получив никакого ответа, девушка зашлась в рыданиях, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

***  
Обезображенное до неузнаваемости тело на крыльце дома осматривали под всхлипы Рейчел и рвотные позывы городского судмедэксперта. Но его компанию Зак предпочел бы необходимости оставаться рядом с Рейчел. Едва оказавшись у дома и увидев на крыльце перед распахнутой настежь дверью жертву жестокого нападения, она разразилась новыми рыданиями и принялась суматошно бегать по дому. Она отказалась признавать в растерзанном теле своего мужа и, срывая голос, продолжала звать его. И это истеричное «Калеб!» заставляло Зака морщиться каждый раз.  
— Вы уверены в том, что ваш муж был дома? — спросил Зак, раздраженно посмотрев на девушку, которая все никак не могла взять себя в руки и начать отвечать на вопросы.

Время шло, у них был пока один разодранный в клочья человек, исчезнувший муж и безумный маг где-то неподалеку. И Рейчел тормозила их расследование как могла.  
— Да, — всхлипывая, проговорила она, — он работает из дома, и редко выходит куда-то, особенно один. Я уверена, он должен был быть дома. Но как он мог…

Конец ее фразы разобрать было решительно невозможно. Зак отвлекся на пейзаж вокруг дома, оценив, насколько удачный выбор сделал маг. Дом незадачливой семьи Рамирес стоял в стороне от остальных, у самой кромки леса. Удивительно, что труп кто-то заметил.

Давившаяся всхлипами Рейчел все пыталась придумать, куда мог деться ее муж. Зак же был уверен, что даже если это не его пытались аккуратно собрать в мешок, то долго ему все равно не прожить.

Возвращение шерифа и Джона с осмотра дома и окрестностей Зак встретил с облегчением. Избавившись от необходимости общаться с Рейчел, он по кивку напарника поспешил за ним по дорожке в лес.

***  
Звонок от судмедэксперта с сообщением, что тело принадлежало магу, застал агентов посреди леса. Джон убрал в карман куртки смартфон, покрутил в руках амулет, зачарованный на поиск магов, убрал следом и его.  
— Давай-ка вернемся, осмотрим место преступления еще раз.

За время их отсутствия ничего не успело измениться. Дежуривший патрульный поведал, что Рейчел попыталась затереть кровь на крыльце, но быстро бросила эту затею и уехала куда-то в город.  
Не став заходить в дом, агенты принялись осматривать крохотный участок Рамирес, тщательно всматриваясь в каждый куст и каждое деревце. Удача улыбнулась им, стоило добраться до первой же крепкой сосны на самом краю владений. На стволе, выше уровня человеческих глаз, был вырезан символ, по неаккуратным линиями было размазано что-то красное. Зак ухватил случайную мысль за хвост и, прибавив шаг, уверенно зашагал к соседней сосне. Вот она, настоящая работа. Долой скучный опрос пострадавших и утешение истеричной женщины.

От сосны к сосне агенты прошли полный круг вокруг дома, замечая на каждом стволе один и тот же неизвестный им знак.  
— Это кровь? — спросил Зак, отправляя фото с вырезанным символом на расшифровку коллеге и злясь на слабый прием сигнала.  
— Скорее всего, — скривился Джон.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Зак, подняв взгляд на хмурого напарника.  
— Деревьев помечено много, да и кровь засохнуть успела. Маг, который их нанес, приехал не вместе с нашими утренними.  
— Война кланов? — предположил Зак, неопределенно взмахнув рукой в сторону крыльца, — встретили здесь мага-соперника и разобрались по быстрому.  
— Возможно, — неубежденно сказал Джон, — но тогда чем им всем помешали Рамирес? Одни напали на Рейчел в кафе, другие — на Калеба в доме. Давай-ка найдем девушку и спросим у нее. Надо было окончить опрос в забегаловке.

***

— Куда именно уехала Рейчел? — переспросил патрульный, — даже не знаю, думаю, к шерифу. Друзей у Рамиресов в городе нет, живут как отшельники. Только она уже вернулась.  
— Что?!  
— Ну да, вернулась, вы как раз за домом были. Мы перекинулись парой фраз, и она ушла в лес.

***  
— Миссис Рамирес, вам стоит вернуться домой.

Рейчел остановилась на полушаге, порывисто обернувшись на двух мужчин, которые почти догнали ее. Она упрямо свела брови, вздернула подбородок и порывисто крикнула им, снова ускоряясь:  
— И не подумаю! Мой муж где-то здесь, напуганный, возможно раненный. Я не вернусь без него.  
— Он в руках мага, очень опасного. Мы в отличие от Вас обучены их находить, — попытался втолковать ей Джон, поймав за руку и развернув к себе.  
— Не надо быть спецом, чтобы кого-то найти, — запальчиво ответила ему Рейчел, поднимая вверх зажатый в руке поисковый амулет.

Зак удивленно хмыкнул, подивившись тому, какой стала Рейчел, стоило ей только утихомирить свою истерику. Хмыкнул и прибал шаг, не желая отставать от целеустремленной девушки, которая наотрез отказалась возвращаться, хоть и отдала агентам свой амулет. Тот был самым простым, с логотипом Агенства, из тех, которые законно клепали ради бытовых нужд. Такими обычно искали питомцев-потеряшек, достаточно было иметь при себе всего лишь клок шерсти.

— Патрульный сказал, что вы недавно в городе. Почему решили переехать сюду? — спросил Джон.  
— Калеб не понравился моей семье. Они были против нашего брака, но мы все-таки обручились. И уехали подальше от них.  
— Семья это важно.  
— Да. Для меня важна наша с Калебом семья.

***  
Первым полыхающие алым огнем глаза заметил Джон и мгновенно вытащил пистолет. Зак отшвырнул в сторону замешкавшуюся Рейчел и достал свое оружие. Взвывший от боли зверь парой мощных прыжков исчез в густых зарослях.

Зак присел рядом с Рейчел, сердце рвалось наружу. Оборотень, подумать только.

— Почему он не нападает? — громким шепотом спросила Рейчел, теребившая ремень сумки.  
— Обходит нас стороной, — едва слышно ответил ей Джон.

Оборотень выскочил из-за кустов сбоку от них, в полете сшиб не успевшего развернуться Джона и, оттолкнувшись от его тела, отбросил в сторону Зака. Оборотень остановился в нескольких метрах от них, на пробу клацнул зубами и приготовился к новому прыжку. Зак отвел взгляд и в отчаянной надежде бросился за пистолетом лежавшего неподвижно напарника, но сам понимал, что не успевал.

Заторможенно отметив воцарившуюся вокруг них тишину, Зак вскинул взгляд и оцепенело осел на землю. Над ним возвышалась Рейчел — с опухшими от слез щеками, с распавшимся неаккуратным пучком волос, с криво и наспех надетой толстовкой, с зажатым в ладони амулетом. Свет полной Луны отражался от металлического кругляшка и давал возможность рассмотреть все тот же символ.

Зверь был неподвижен.

— Ты ведьма, — огорошенно выдохнул Зак.  
— Да, — тихо сказала Рейчел, подойдя к оборотню и положив руку ему на голову. — не бойся, со мной Калеб тебя не тронет.  
— Да, мне повезло больше того мага.  
— Так не должно было случиться, — с болью в голосе сказала она. — Я окружила дом знаками на крови. Уже подошел срок обновлять их, но еще на одно полнолуние должно было хватить. Калеб так и так смог бы победить, но остался бы в себе.  
— Ты забыла посмотреть в календарь, — сурово сказал Зак, — суперлуние, самая сильная луна года. Сгорело твое колдовство.

Рейчел подняла голову на яркую Луну, казалось бы всерьез задумавшись о словах Зака. Тот решил воспользоваться моментом и вскинул пистолет, о котором девушка успела забыть. Зверь встрепенулся и зарычал, а Рейчел растерянно и с долей обиды посмотрела на него.

Ведьма резко взмахнула рукой и отбросила Зака. Последним, что он успел осознать, был протяжный вой оборотня.

***  
Калеб пришел в себя в машине, любовно завернутым в теплый плед. На первое же движение тело отозвалось болью. Впрочем, ему было не привыкать — раньше каждое полнолуние заканчивалось для него такой ломотой и чудовищной слабостью.

— Доброе утро, соня, — ласково позвала его Рейчел с водительского сидения. — Ты как?  
— Неплохо, — хрипло ответил он. — А куда мы едем?

Рейчел, конечно же, не обманулась его попыткой сменить тему. С неодобрительным цоканьем она положила ему руку на лоб и нежно повела вниз по щеке.  
— Нам пришлось уехать. Отец нашел меня, за ним увязались инквизиторы.  
— Жаль, мне понравился тот город.  
— Найдем другой, — уверенно сказала Рейчел, стискивая ладонь мужа.

Дальше ехали в тишине.


End file.
